For The Mission
by GivenFateAngelHeart
Summary: There's one thing Haruno Sakura has always been good at since Uchiha Sasuke left the village; hiding her emotions. Sakura and Sai must go on a mission without killing eachother and what about the Uchiha's appearance? SaiSaku SasuSaku eh still choosing lol
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty guys! new story!! w00t! :P_

_hope you guys like this one, its a semi long chapter for me ^_^; but i really hope you like it. This ones kinda different... harder to get, most of it is based around this ONE (yes seirously one) song i wanted to use so it'll be pretty random. but hey, it'll be interesting ^_^ Tell me what you think of this one and oh! why your at it!!!_

_Go to FictionPress . com and look up "Punching-at-lies" and read Past the Hollow Tree its an actual story i wrote and i want reviews! xD yes i'm greedy..._

_oh and another IMPORTANT THING here's what Sakura looks/dresses like in this story  
deviantart .com/art/Naruto-and-Sakura-Future-76714754 (Just no space)_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_From Past to Present_

* * *

Tsunade looked at the mission statement in front of her and then to her student, "Sai requested you for a mission." she whispered softly, a smirk across her lips as she put down the folder. Sakura's mask was solid, unbreakable as she stared at her sensei.

Sakura's eyebrow raised slightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her head, "He did what?" she asked quietly. Tsunade handed her the file for Sakura to look over.

Tsunade looked over at her student, her eyes calculating the past and the present. Haruno Sakura, age 14, a die hard Uchiha fan girl. Short pastel hair, emerald eyes glowing with innocence, over sized forehead, her body still awkward with her. Wanting to become a medic because she was to weak to save them with their own hands. Chakra control seemed to be the only thing she could handle as a ninja. A kunoichi who wore her heart on her sleeve.

Time has changed from then, and it was easy to see. The woman sitting in front of her hand changed greatly. Long light pink haired waving lightly from long periods kept in a pony tail cascaded down her shoulders, glowing green eyes glowed with wisdom instead of innocence. Her face hand grew into her forehead, her whole body maturing beautifully to become one of the most beautiful women in the village. Haruno Sakura, age 20, second in command of the ANBU squads: talented in taijustu, ninjutsu, and chakra control. Sakura had become great at hiding her emotions,one of the best.

Tsunade let her eyebrow quirk up as she looked at her pastel haired student, trying hard to find even the slightest emotion in her emerald eyes. Nothing. Smirking slightly Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, you can let your guard down with me." and with that simple statement confusion and pride flooded her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked about the mission.

Saskura shut the folder and set it in her lap as she crossed her legs, "Honestly..." she whispered quietly her eyes narrowing, "I think there's something you're not telling me. Or that the mission is rigged one way or another." she was quiet giving Tsunade a deadly look.

Tsunade laughed, "Sakura, you're always suspicious of missions, especially involving Sai." she muttered simply a light smirk gracing her lips, Sakura returning it joyfully. "Go talk to Sai tonight, tell me what you think in a couple days. I need you guys out of here A.s.a.p if you're leaving." Sakura stood up with a nod leaving the room silently. _She's grown so much in five years... I just wish she'd understand certain things_.

Sakura stopped outside of the office giving a heavy sigh, putting the folder in her backpack she put back on her emotionless mask as she walked down the street. The village hasn't changed too much in the seven years Sasuke's been gone. Looking up to the cotton ball sky Sakura smirked, Naruto had brought Sasuke back three years ago when Orochimaru's time limit was up, but the Uchiha was quick to escape.

With her hands in her white jacket she walked along the street, her mind wandered silently. Everyone from the rookie nine had graduated as a jounin and worked either for ANBU or as a teacher in the Chuunin exams. "Sakura-chan." Slowly turning around Sakura was surprised to see the man behind her.

"Ah, Yamato-san!" she called happily seeing the dark haired man now in front of her. Giving a half smile she muttered, "I didn't expect you back so soon." Yamato held his head high next to the young woman and gave a soft smile. "Something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He didn't move his head but his smile became forced, "Iruka-san... he's looking for you." Sakura's eyes hid all her emotions quickly as she gave a nod and began walking the opposite direction she was headed. "Sakura-chan?" Yamato asked quietly as she passed him, her long hair blowing in the wind, tied in a loose pony just at the end. "Please... be ok."

Sakura said nothing as she kept walking, her hands clenched into hidden fists in her pockets. _Something isn't right_... she muttered as she closed her eyes, chakra bouncing into her feet exploding her up onto the roofs as she began running. _Iruka what the hell is going on... _she thought as her speed increased becoming almost blinding as she kept running.

Hearing slight tapping at his roof Iruka walked to the door. Opening it to see nothing his brown eyes opened wide. "Iruka, you shouldn't leave your window open." A voice whispered from behind him. Iruka spun around grabbing a kunai from his pocket and holding it out in defense. Sakura smirked sitting on his couch looking over to him with sharp eyes, "Yamato-san said you wanted to talk to me?" she asked as she watched him calm down.

Iruka took a breath, "Sakura... you scared me." he whispered as he put the kunai down and gave a sigh as her eyes narrowed even more, he was dodging the question.

"Iruka..." she growled, "What did you want to talk to me about?" her snapped as he sat across from her.

Iruka sat silently and looked at the kunoichi with calculating eyes. _Please... any emotion just anything, show me you're still alive in there Sakura_. He watched her eyes slowly, almost an undetectable amount, grow in annoyance. _Thank you_. Clearing his throat his eyes met hers, "Since Kakashi's death," he watched her flinch, his name was the one thing that ever made her break her mask, even Iruka choked up. Clearing his throat again he whispered, "Since Kakashi's death you no longer have a guardian."

Sakura was silent. Her parents made it very clear in their will that they wouldn't allow Sakura to be without a guardian until she was 21, and because she was a ninja they could only ask a ninja to take care of her. Not trusting many of her friends with her personal life secrets, so she didn't have many options. She gave a sigh and looked at the dark haired man, "Who are my choices?"

He bowed his head, "You already turned down Tsunade-sama, Sakura." he whispered softly.

With her elbows on her knees and her fingers laced in front of her face, "She has to much work, she doesn't need to worry about me." Sakura said in a stern voice, her eyes sharp as they glanced at her old sensei. "Who else?"

Iruka looked down and closed his eyes thinking about who was qualified by the Haruno parent's qualifications. "The Hyuuga family... even Neji might work. Any one older then you with a strong linage is what your parents asked for. The Nara family, maybe even Yamanaka..."

Sakura closed her eyes,_ Living with Ino... that could be a trouble_... Looking up she let him continue with the list he had thought of over and over before.

"Legally i cant choose for you Sakura... but _please _reconsider Tsunade-sama..." he asked but seeing Sakura's eyes narrow he knew she never would. Sighing he went back to his mental list, "Aburami family maybe?" Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

_I'm going to regret this_, Opening her eyes Sakura "Sai." Iruka looked at her with confused eyes as she began explaining, "I have a mission with him anyway, he wont bother me and i wont bother him. Within a year I'll be out." her explanations were short and simple.

Giving a soft nod Iruka nodded, "I'll check into that. What's your mission anyway?" he asked the same way a parent would.

Sakura's mask stayed constant, she wasn't allowing him in. "Out of the village, some type of spy work and capture mission. That's all i can say." she muttered quietly as she stood up, she was done here. As Sakura was about to reach for the knob on the door she stopped, a lingering feeling hung in the air. Sakura might have been finished but Iruka wasn't.

Iruka gave another nod knowing she couldn't tell him too much about the mission. Leaning back he gave a heavy sigh and looked at Sakura's back with sad eyes, "Are you going to visit him today?"

Sakura lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Don't I always?" she asked quietly as she opened the door and walked away.

Sighing Iruka bowed his head, _Kakashi... we might be feeding her to the lions_. Shaking his head he closed his eyes thinking about both the past and the present. The future was too unbearable at this rate. Getting up he shut the door that Sakura had left open, looking at the picture of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and himself. _Only 3 years... I think you taught her more then she'd like to admit Kakashi_.

Sakura ran, she couldn't stop. Her heart beat in her ears as she jumped from roof to roof pushing her limits. _Come on_! Her mind screamed as tears stung her eyes, _Not this time_, she hissed to herself as she jumped over to the grave yard. Jumping beside a large black granite stone Sakura felt the tears sting even more, _Fuck Kakashi_... Falling to her knees involuntarily she began to cry, _Why'd you have to leave_? she called out in her mind as she shed the first tear she had since the day they buried the copy ninja.

Within the moment she felt the tear fall her body stopped, shutting down and making sure it wouldn't happen again. Looking over his name on the stone she could only sigh, "We miss you," she whispered softly as her green eyes glowed with all the emotions she had been hiding for years. "Days are getting slower... everything seems to have lost its sheen." She smiled up at the sky and sighed, "And I think I'm starting to become as late as you were Kakashi..." she had dropped the "Sensei" on his name the day he saved her from herself.

* * *

_**"Sakura?" his voice was soft, quiet covered by the roaring thunder that shook the ground and the lightning that broke the sky in half. Rain pored down in buckets as Sakura sat on the steps of her destroyed house, her head buried in her hands as her knees were pressed against her chest. She didn't look up to see who was calling her name; she didn't care. "Sakura." he said in a deep voice as he knelt down to her level.**_

_**Sakura's green eyes peered up over her arms, dull, broken and confused. "K-Kakashi-s-sensei..." she sobbed as her salty tears mixed with the rain. She was 14 years old, and her world was being torn apart from the seams.**_

_**He was dressed in black, as was she. Kakashi could easily feel the pain that radiated from his student, she was breaking right in front of him. With a fatherly sigh he sat beside her and pulled her close, "Sakura..." She looked up at him with wide eyes, "It's going to be ok, I'll make sure of it." he promised in a stern tone that made her almost believe it.**_

_**The normally distant Copy Ninja was intent on making the girl smile, "I'll be here whenever you need me alright?" She gave a soft nod and lowered her head. "Sakura?" he asked wanting her attention to be on him instead of the depressing thoughts her mind held.**_

_**She began crying harder, "Why Kakashi why!" she screamed as she buried her head into his soaking chest. He only closed his eyes and held her close, "Why cant I ever be strong enough..." she cried as her body shook in grief.**_

_**He closed his eyes and gave a soft smile through his mask, "You were always strong Sakura, you just have to believe it and keep going... You can do it, you've always been smart with difficult situations." He looked down at her, the Hokage's student, crying harder then she had when her love Uchiha Sasuke had abandoned her. "You're the Hokage's student Sakura, you're stronger then any kunoichi physically. You can make it through this." he said simply as the rain slowly let up. Sakura's eyes glowed as she looked up at him, scared to know if he was being honest, his words healing her more then he would ever know.**_

_**Months pasted and Sakura trained hours a day trying to become the best. Four hours with Tsunade and, when he wasn't on missions, six hours with Kakashi. He was making her stronger, keeping his promise that it all would be ok. Sitting in front of her parents graves Sakura looked up to meet the distant eyes of the silver haired man, "Kakashi?" she asked quietly.**_

_**Kakashi tore his eyes away from the graves and looked down at his closest student. "Iruka-san told me something today..." she whispered quietly as she looked down, "Are you my god father?" she asked softly as she grasped her skirt in her hands.**_

_**Smirking under his mask Kakashi kept his eyes closed for a moment, "Legally, yes, but i will be only if you want me to." **_

_**Sakura didn't waste time, she was on her feet hugging him tight. A smile curving her lips in a way they hadn't since the day her family died. Kakashi laughed with her tousling her hair, "You'll move in tomorrow. I cant promise you anything though Sakura." he said sternly. "I'm not the most... sociable person, i wont be there all the time." Sakura gave a soft nod, "But I'll be there whenever you need me."**_

_**Sakura smiled up at her sensei, the best father figure she had ever had. Maybe... things are looking up.**_

* * *

Sakura slammed her hand down on the grass as tears glazed her eyes again, _Damn memories_! She spat as she took a deep breath, creating a balance within her body. Kakashi had taught her so much within three years, she was a completely different person and she was happy with it. No longer was she weak. Sakura's mind began racing with thoughts darting between past and present as she stared at his grave.

"Hag, you're staring." Sai smirked as he walked up behind her. The distant look of hurt in her eyes was surprising. The only emotion Sai had ever seen from Sakura in the past years were anger. For some reason, it was a pleasant surprise. It was easy for Sai to make fun of Sakura, but when she didn't respond his eyes wandered to the stone. _Oh_. Sai was silent as he bowed his head. Kakashi was as much of a teacher to him as anyone. "Sakura... we need to talk about the mission."

* * *

_okie! so what'd ya think of that one?? xD i need reviews!!!_

_oh. and if you havent voted on the poll yet, do it! cuz i'm serious about not updating "Second Chance" until i have ten -.-_

_GivenFateAngelHeart_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorryyyyyy it took so long to get this updated T.T i've been really really busy with a ton of birthdays and getting my license and all that jazz T.T I'm working on a new one shot too soo you might see a new story but yeah i'm really sorry for the seriosuly long wait

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura stood up from the gave and put on another unbreakable mask. Sai understood her actions, probably better then anyone in Konoha. She wasn't willing to let people in any more, not when they either left or called her weak. "Sakura," he called her name, not the name he had given her, her actual name; and that caught her off guard. Turning her sharp eyes to him she waited for him to continue, "People worry about you." he whispered hesitantly. "You never seem happy."

Inside, Sakura was happy he had decided to care, "Sai," she called quickly forcing a smile, one no one could see through, "I'm completely content." Sai understood the word. Not happy, not sad, not loved, not hated, balanced. He gave a nod, she wasn't going to break her mask, at least not for him. She stepped in front of him, bringing him back to reality, "The mission?"

Sai nodded and pulled out a scroll, "There's a bar known for S class criminals," This make Sakura's eyes sparkle. "Is this alright?"

Sakura's face broke and she smirked, "S class huh? This could be interesting..." Sai only smirked with her as she asked simply, "What else?"

Sai pulled the scroll farther reading off anything he thought to be important, "Because of your... skills, you'll be playing a part of a waitress and maybe even an actor on stage." He felt Sakura's eyes narrow almost glaring at him, "Nothing you cant handle Sakura." he whispered softly. "You'll entertain while i get the information."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Be a decoy?"

Sai smirked rolling the scroll up, "Slightly," he gave a grin as his face became a mask again, "Well, you'll understand more when we get to that point." Sakura gave a nod and smirked, "What is that look for?" Sai's voice tried to stay even but it sounded almost like a whimper.

Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm almost looking forward to this." And with that her mask became solid, refusing to let him back in. Sai gave a nod, "Talk to Tsunade-sama, we'll leave tomorrow morning." With a small twitch of her lips, almost a smile, Sakura disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

Silently, Sai watched as a few petals touch the ground before becoming dust, _Just like her_... he thought quietly, _beauty disappearing in a second_. Before he could think his mind was scolding himself for the thought. Shaking his head with a smirk he scolded the pastel haired woman for her invasion of his thoughts before he left to tell Tsunade about the mission.

Sakura's eyes focused on Sai as he stared at the ground, she had hidden herself away from him, something didn't feel the same about Sai and Sakura felt the need to find out. Missions with both Sai and Sakura together had become more and more difficult because of the constant string of injuries Sai was dealing out. _What is going through your mind_? Sakura questioned as she watched him shake his head and walk off. _What aren't you telling me Sai_?

Sakura kept her mask on as she jumped from branch to branch running back to her home. Jumping down from the trees she shoved her hands in her pockets, walking slowly down the cobble stone road. Her feet stopped unwillingly, only to have her look up and see a bench. Every cell in her body seemed frozen as she stared at the bench Sasuke had left her at. _That was the start of it all_. She thought silently. _Why now? Why am i thinking about him now_? Her mind snarled as her eyes darkened, her face still solid as stone.

"Sakura-chan?" his voice snapped her out of her dark memories. Looking up slowly Sakura's emerald eyes were greeted by sapphire blue, "Sakura-chan," he cooed happily as he walked closer, Sakura almost let her facade drop but forced a smile, "I thought you would be off on another mission or something." The blond whispered nervously.

Sakura smiled, "I'll be leaving again tomorrow Naruto." she whispered softly. Naruto could only give a nod, he knew how much missions meant to her, how it was her only escape from the mask she wore in the village. "Everything alright?" she asked softly.

Naruto gave a soft smile, "I need some girl advise." he said laughing nervously. Sakura couldn't help but smile at this, the gutsy ninja always had the best timing to get her mind off the raven haired missing nin. She gave a soft sigh and smiled waiting for him to continue, "Well you see... there's this girl."

"Hinata."

Naruto's face lit up like wild fire, bright red as he became nervous, "How'd you know?" Sakura only put her hand on her hip, "Oh that's right, you're Sakura." Naruto shook his head, "Well... she said she loved me when we were fighting Pain." Sakura flinched at the memory but nodded, "Now though... its been so many years and she hangs out with Kiba a lot." Sakura watched his eyes, they were flooding with the emotions he wished to show the Hyuuga heiress. "I don't know what to do..." he whispered softly as he clenched his fists.

Rarely did Naruto not know what to do, and Sakura knew that. She gave a soft comforting smile, one she only saved for him. "Naruto," she whispered softly, "Go to her house. When you get there walk up to her, no matter who's there, and hug her." Naruto's eyes widened as he listened to his pink haired friend. "Hold her close and tell her honestly how you feel, and wait and see her reaction." Naruto beamed and smiled, excited to try the Haruno's idea. Everything became silent as they both smiled each other. Sakura knew what was happening, quickly putting her mask back on she looked at him, "Go Naruto." she whispered softly as she turned her back and began walking away.

Naruto watched her back in silence, _Sakura_... His eyes glistened as he smiled. _Thank you_.

Sakura put her hands in her pockets and pushed her bags to the side, _What am I doing here_? She thought as she looked up at the sky, I_ could be anywhere... but here, in this village... It feels wrong_. With a constant mask Sakura walked to the training grounds for team seven. Looking at the logs she smiled, A kunai was in each log, the far left and the far right held up a bell while the center one held a message. _Kakashi... you idiot_, she thought quietly as she looked at the parchment. Kakashi had been dead for years, and that message was from him, she hadn't touched it._ I know you wanted me to read this_... Her fingers traced her name on the paper, _I just cant open it Kakashi..._

"Sakura." Sakura flinched at hearing her name. Staring at the note she refused to let her attention to be pulled away. "Tsunade-sama said we can leave tomorrow." Sakura gave a nod as she slowly pulled herself away. "Are you alright?" Sai asked quietly as he walked to her side. His dark eyes were worried as he watched her.

She was quiet for a second as she looked at him, "What's it like being a missing nin?" she asked quietly. She watched his eyes widen, her judgment telling her to act as if it were nothing, "I was thinking about Sasuke earlier..." she whispered her eyes and face void of emotion.

Sai gave a nod as he looked at the paper, "It feels like you do right now." he whispered softly. Sakura looked up at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying. "You can hardly trust anyone... you have to keep your emotions locked away tight otherwise you'll mess up." his eyes were focused on the wood pillars but Sakura knew he was searching his memories trying to answer her question, "Always fighting, never understanding why."

Sakura gave a soft nod, "Let's go." she whispered softly turning away from the memories that called her emotions to the surface. Sai staid still though, and Sakura could only turn back and look at him.

"Why'd you do it Sakura?" Sai asked softly. Sakura knew what he was talking about, he asked this question often.

With her eyes on the ever darkening sky Sakura chose it was time to answer him, "I didn't want to be weak anymore. Kakashi taught me so much when i was on his team. Everything he did, it made me want to be like him even more." She focused on his eyes as she whispered, "He even accepted you into team seven, even when he knew what you were doing." Sai's eyes widened as he looked at her. He didn't know what to think of her as she told him the answer he'd been asking for a year. "I wanted to be like him. Be as strong as him: physically mentally and morally..." A small smile came onto her lips as she felt her eyes beginning to tear up, "The last thing i ever wanted after i became his daughter... was to have him leave me."

Sai put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Sakura." he whispered softly as his eyes filled with pure compassion.

She shook her head, trying to push her emotions eyes, "For what Sai? For him living a ninja's life? Dying for something he cares so much about?" she spat darkly as her emotions came flying out without warning. Her eyes became dangerously dark, "All he ever did was fucking fight! He knew he was going to die that way!" Closing her eyes looking down she bit her lip hard, "We all know the risks of becoming a ninja... After he died i figured that out. We're tools Sai! Replaceable tools..." she looked up at him with a bittersweet smile, "I wasn't willing to take it as anything more then that... I didn't want to become close to someone just to loose them."

Then a funny thing happened as they both stood their. They both began to understand. Sai pulled her close as she began crying, letting her tears fall. "It'll be ok Sakura." he whispered softly as he comforted her. Her head leaning against his shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "We're not leaving, you're part of team seven, no one gets left behind." Sakura's eyes widened as her tears fell silently.

_Sai_... Her tears fell as she was held close, _you sound so much like him... _Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, _you're so warm now... please, Sai, save me_. All he could do was hold her close and comfort her, his eyes sad as he held her close. Part of him wanted to scream and yell at her for the way she was thinking, the other part was amazed by how much she had learned.

"It's going to be ok Sakura," he whispered softly, "After this mission I'll help you as much as I can." he muttered as he stroked her hair. Sakura slowly pulled away and nodded, her pale cheeks stained with tears. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked softly as he held her by her shoulders. With a silent nod Sakura tore herself from Sai's grip and began running, she needed to clear her mind.

_Remember all this is for the mission Sakura, that's all he wants. Sai is a ninja, a tool, just like you are_. Sakura felt her tears returning as she thought those words. Shaking her head she ran to her house, hoping that this mission would go well for them both.

* * *

And that's where the title comes from! xD hope you all liked it


End file.
